The present invention relates to gloves or mittens and, more particularly, to such a glove or mitten which functions to protect the thumb against most common injuries associated with outdoor sports and/or other similar activities.
Thumb injuries are among the most common upper extremity injury in many outdoor sports or non-sports related activities such as, for example, skiing. Of the injuries the thumb is most prone to, those to the ulnar collateral ligament are potentially seriously disabling. Such injuries often require surgical repair or reconstruction and are more commonly known as "game keepers thumb" or, among skiers, as "skiers thumb".
The force that is responsible for the ulnar collateral ligament injury is most likely an extention-radial deviation type stress which may occur in skiing, for example, when (upon falling) the thumb is impacted into the snow and dragged or, when (on a forward fall) the ulnar aspect of the thumb is forced against the planted ski pole. This occurs as a result of holding the ski pole with the strap around the wrist passing through the palm. The thumb is then forced into extension and radial deviation between the pole and the strap.
Recent studies suggest that upper extremity injuries are increasing, probably due to new "hot dogging" techniques which employ various types of gymnastics and maneuvers requiring further pole support and higher rates of speed. Moreover, since modern ski boots tend to push the skier forward, he is more prone to falling foward and injuring an upper extremity.
The ulnar collateral ligament may tear in mid substance; may be avulsed from the base of the proximal phalanx or the metacarpal, or may be, simply, stretched. Although ulnar collateral ligament injuries are the most common thumb injuries amongst skiers, other injuries also occur, including both fractures and dislocations.
There are a number of prior art gloves which provide limited protection for the thumb.
One such glove is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,572 which relates to a hockey glove wherein a stiff protection strip is located in the outer padding covering the thumb and extends along the outer or radial side of the thumb from the tip thereof, passed the thumb root and wrist and to the forearm. While this protective strip may be effective in preventing the thumb from being bent backwards and in against the wrist, and also against direct blows as occur in hockey, it cannot effectively protect against ulnar collateral ligament injuries, as well as other injuries to the thumb including fractures and dislocations.
Another protective glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,229 wherein webbing is provided between the thumb and fingers to limit the degree of separation therebetween. A thumb pad is also provided for the first or distal phalange.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,610 relates to a protective device contoured to the shape of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,026 relates to a finger splint employing orthotic three-point fixation.